


Hide and Go Seeker

by Catminty



Series: Squee Spree [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Squee, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp has guard duty over the leader of the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon saw this prompt on tf-rare-pairings and beat me until I made this.
> 
> Squee spree!

Wary azure optics scanned unfamiliar surroundings. Red and blue armor plates flexed and fluffed as worry bled through the over-active processor. It was quiet. Too quiet. Where--

A purple flash of light. "Peekaboo!" Skywarp crowed jovially. 

Already brightened optics almost whited out in surprise, and the shock nearly toppled the frame backwards. Optimus let out a startled squeak when the purple seeker flashed out of existence once more. His processor raced in a desperate attempt to keep up with the situation. _How did he disappear like that?_

After a klik, the Autobot scanned his surroundings again. Protocols he wasn't used to and didn't understand fed him enough confusing input to work him to a panic. The purple flash of light appeared again, giving only astroseconds worth of warning before the attack.

It wasn't enough!

Deft digits curled in between flared armor plating to elicit a startled laugh. "Peekaboo!" Tickle tickle! "Whose a good mech?" A squeal of laughter spilled out as the red and blue frame flopped back onto the berth to try to avoid the wiggling digits. 

Skywarp was elated. "Whose a good mech?" Big, black servos scooped up the tiny Prime and tossed him in the air. "You are!" 

The sparkling squealed delightedly, previous fear of the unknown washed away with his caretaker's reappearance. Skywarp wrapped both servos around the little chassis and "flew" little Optimus around the room. 

For once, it wasn't Wheeljack to blame for this accident. Too bad he got hit by the blast with the other mechs, otherwise he could probably help Star fix this situation.

Leave it to the Autobots to entrust dangerous technology to the squishes. Their mad scientists decided to try and do a thingy with a doohickey that was only supposed to...uh. What was that devise supposed to do again? 

Oh well, it didn't matter. At least the war was called off. For now anyway. Besides, everyone had their servos full taking care of the, ahem, victims.

But Skywarp sure wasn't complaining. 


End file.
